


Vibrant Violet Vixen

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [13]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Don't mess with Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Klaus finds himself an unwilling victim of Caroline's prank war with Kol.





	Vibrant Violet Vixen

“Kol!” came Klaus’s enraged roar, echoing loudly through the empty halls of the Mikaelson Manor. The man himself came into view only a few moments later. He was dressed in his usual dark Henley and dark jeans, but what was truly remarkable was vibrant violet hair color he was currently sporting, product of a long-lasting hair dye.

The dye was courtesy of Caroline, but the scheming was Kol’s part.

They had been locked in a hardcore prank war for weeks now, grating on all the Mikaelsons’ nerves but especially Klaus’s. Now, Caroline had, attempting to out-prank Kol, set the younger Mikaelson up to take the fall for the blonde’s mischief.

“Kol!” Klaus cried again, causing the walls of the front hall to reverberate. A delicate vase from the Renaissance age slipped from its side table, shattering into millions of shards against the hard marble of the floor.

“Stop screaming, brother,” Kol replied, flashing in front of Klaus and leaving the front door wide open. “We can all hear you.”

“Kol,” his brother growled. “What did you do to my shampoo?”

Kol’s eyes traveled up, up, up to the brightly-colored hair of his brother. “Nothing.” He smirked convincingly.

“What did you do?” Klaus repeated with more emphasis, lunging forward swiftly at his brother.

“I swear, Nik.” Kol stepped back and held his hands before him in universal surrender. “I did nothing. You can ask that blond vixen of yours. Caroline’s the culprit, not me.”

Despite his trickster spirit, Kol was being honest here.

Klaus scowled at him, and Kol’s smirk widened.

“Ciao, brother,” Kol said, smiling like a creepy Cheshire cat. He blurred past Klaus, heading out the back door of the Manor.

“Caroline?” Klaus grumbled.

There was a blurry streak of blond and floral print as Caroline attempted to escape to the front door, but she was no match for Klaus’s hybrid reflexes as he grabbed her slender wrist and tugged her into his embrace.

Her previous momentum caused them to go crashing into the wall, and Caroline used the distraction to try and slip away from Klaus, but he only tightened his grip.

“Did you switch my shampoo with hair dye?” Klaus demanded grumpily.

“So, what if I did?” Caroline leveled the hybrid with an even cerulean stare. “You can’t do anything about it now.”

His temperament shifted to amusement as a daring grin split his frown. “I can’t do anything about it?” he repeated, challenged. Klaus leaned in, pressing his tempting mouth to Caroline’s fair skin. He lay short kisses there, lip wandering further down to the neckline of her dress, sucking purple-pretty bruises wherever his mouth travelled.

Caroline sighed breathily, eyes fluttering shut, but they snapped open again when Klaus bit her skin brutally with his fangs, drawing blood. She hissed.

“Didn’t like that, did you?” Klaus asked with mirth in his voice.

“Just get your mouth back,” Caroline ordered, irritated, attempting to shove his face back to her neck.

“No,” Klaus replied. “I don’t think I will.”

Instead, he heaved a squealing Caroline above his shoulder and sped off in the direction of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
